<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You’d Fall in Love with Me Too // Dreamnap by pandadoesthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178930">If You’d Fall in Love with Me Too // Dreamnap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandadoesthings/pseuds/pandadoesthings'>pandadoesthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots ! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, dream is a prince, dreamnap, dreamwastaken - Freeform, even more angst, sapnaps sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandadoesthings/pseuds/pandadoesthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>--<br/>Falling.<br/>He couldn't help it.<br/>He accepted his love for Prince Dream,<br/>he thought he had accepted that he'd never be loved back..<br/>that was, until he came along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots ! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You’d Fall in Love with Me Too // Dreamnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>This is a oneshot :D<br/>If you recognize my writing style, or username, that's probably because I wrote "Nights Like These // KarlNap" on Wattpad!<br/>I decided to post somethin' here too, so enjoy.<br/>Much Love, Forever and Always,<br/>Luca.<br/>(Comment oneshot suggestions! ;D I'll write anythin' but smut.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If You’d Fall in Love with Me Too ; DreamNap Oneshot<br/>
Based on ; Hidden in the Sand, by ; Tally Hall</p><p>---<br/>
Lyric Rewrite ;<br/>
We Were playing in the sand<br/>
And you found a Little Man,<br/>
You told me You fell in love with Him<br/>
Hadn’t gone as I planned<br/>
When You had to bid adieu<br/>
Said You’d never love anew<br/>
I wondered if I could hold You<br/>
And if You’d fall in love with Me too<br/>
You told me to buy a castle<br/>
But all I wanted was You<br/>
---</p><p>{Back in the Castle of the Sky,<br/>
Dream sat.<br/>
A man who wore a mask due to his tragedy. Everyone judged the poor prince,<br/>
Yet they admired him too.<br/>
He wondered how that worked.<br/>
He wasn’t to really question it, though. He didn’t mind, he had his best friend - and only friend, after all, Sapnap!<br/>
He held Sapnap really dear to his heart, maybe because he’s all he’s ever really had.<br/>
All Sapnap knew about his appearance was that he had strawberry-blonde hair that shined dirty-blonde in the light of day, and that he had freckles. Oh and of course his skin-tone, but you could’ve guessed that. It was a tan colour, a little darker than his family’s, but he did spend most of his time outside, so I guess it would make sense. He never really grew up with his family per-say, he knew they existed, but he only remembers the time his father burned him. Threw him into the flame, which ironically enough is where he met Sapnap. A boy born from the flame. Sapnap saved him, but his father was never aware. He was thrown into a bathtub full of ice, which didn’t help the burns at all, it made them worse. He was then thrown back into the flame, but this time Sapnap was early enough to save him.<br/>
Well, enough of ‘tragic’ backstory,<br/>
Let’s get back to the present.<br/>
--</p><p>“Sapnaaaap!” Dream elongated the ‘a’ sound.<br/>
“What, needy loverboy?”<br/>
“I dropped my mask in the sand somewhere... can you find it please-?”<br/>
“Of course, Dreamy!” He searched through the sandy beach in which they sat on, avoiding looking at Dream. It made the masked prince happy, Sapnap was considerate, kind, caring, loving. He couldn’t ask for more, ever. All he wanted was right there, in front of him, the raven born from fire. The raven addicted to the flame, or so he thought.<br/>
Sapnap handed him his mask, and he sheepishly reapplied it. He looked across the beach through the small eye-holes in his mask to see a boy. A brown-haired boy with clout goggles.<br/>
His face grew a rose shade.<br/>
His ears grew pink.<br/>
His eyes grew entranced,<br/>
And his pure blissful love for Sapnap was transported to this random boy in an instant.<br/>
The boy was shorter than Sapnap, but not by much. Maybe an inch? Or maybe just a centimetre or two. He wore a coffee-stained coloured blouse, which was covered by a white pullover.<br/>
Common peasant or homeworker attire.<br/>
It didn’t affect Dream, though. The boy was attractive. He shouldn’t be thinking about this, especially since he doesn’t know the boy’s age. Age gaps of over five years were legal, for some reason, but he hated them, especially between a minor and adult. If you were adults and completely consensual, then yes, Dream didn’t mind. But this boy looked both adult-ish and childish.<br/>
“Sappy, could we go see who that is?” He pointed towards the mysterious boy.<br/>
Sapnap looked sad, slightly, but he nodded along anyways.<br/>
What was Sapnap thinking about..?<br/>
Well ;<br/>
He saw the way that Dream looked at the new boy. He wanted Dream to look at him that way too. He had always loved Dream ever since their first encounter in the flame-in-which Dream’s father threw the masked boy.<br/>
It was love at first sight.<br/>
He always knew that Dream would never love him the way he loved him, he thought he had accepted that, but nope. He couldn’t even see Dream’s face and yet he knew that he had already fallen deeply in love with the random boy.<br/>
It made his heart bloom into flowers, but not in a good way.<br/>
In a way showing that he will never be loved back.<br/>
In a way symbolizing that the roses he once wished Dream would give him on a date in the village...had just gone up in the flames he adored.<br/>
--<br/>
For some reason, Sapnap wasn’t sure why, but he decided to meet the boy anyways. Maybe it was because he wanted Dream to be happy. Maybe it was because that’s all he ever wanted.<br/>
The boy was severely quiet, but then again they were complete strangers.<br/>
“Hey!” Dream spoke up first.<br/>
Of course he did. He was always the social-butterfly.<br/>
The boy spoke up second, Sapnap was surprised.<br/>
“Hey..?”<br/>
Dream looked back at Sapnap, worried as to why he hasn’t spoken yet. He just nodded, edging him to continue on.<br/>
“How’re you?”<br/>
“I’m alright, what about you..?” Dream’s face lit up as the boy asked him the question back. It was a simple gesture, but it seemed to make Dream astounded.<br/>
“Good, good, anyways,” Dream bowed to the boy. The boy’s lips parted slightly in surprise, so yes, it seems as if he was a peasant-boy. Being bowed to must not come around all that often.<br/>
“Prince Dream, at your service, Sir.”<br/>
When Sapnap turned to look at the boy, he quickly noticed that the boy’s eyes seemed to sparkle with a specific star-like shine in them. No wonder Dream liked him better. No wonder Dream was immediately attracted to him,, this boy’s eyes were- beautiful. Two different colours, one being a teal..or maybe light blue with a hint of green coming from around the pupil, and the other being a dark oak with a hint of birch from around the pupil. He presumed the glasses he wore upon his head were to cover up his eyes, since they were quite unusual. Sapnap had never seen anything like them throughout his two-hundred flame-filled years.<br/>
George made eye contact with Sapnap.<br/>
Sapnap blushed in embarrassment, a habit he’s never been able to get rid of. Whenever he gets even the slightest bit embarrassed, crimson covers his tan cheeks.<br/>
He smiles at the boy.<br/>
The boy looks at him and smiles politely, probably pitying him for not speaking up, and getting embarrassed so easily. Believe it or not, Sapnap by the night was a well known assassin, known as the Flame Bender. Nobody, of course, knew it was this simple nineteen year old boy, and he’s happy about that. Not even Dream knew, which was surprising since Dream knew almost everything about him.<br/>
“Hey..” Sapnap finally spoke, since he already went in, might as well go full in with his usual ecstatic personality, “Hey mamas!”<br/>
Dream wheezed from behind his mask, George giggled ; instinctively hovering his hand in front of his mouth as he did so.<br/>
“Hello..erm,,”<br/>
“Pandas. But you can call me Sapnap,”<br/>
“George. Nice to meetcha’, Sapnap.”<br/>
The now-named boy turned to Dream, in which Dream’s cheeks grew a light pink shade.<br/>
“Where do you live, Georgie?”<br/>
George flushed at the stupid nickname, seems as if he has the same issue as Sapnap. “WheelsBarrow.”<br/>
WheelsBarrow was a small town, about 48280 metres outside of the castle (30 miles). Sapnap lived about 24140 metres from it (15 miles). It was maybe a two hour walk or so, but if they were to meet on the beach, then it would only be about 16093-19312 metres (10-12 miles), since they’d be meeting somewhere in between.<br/>
“Ah, not too far. Are you a homeworker?”<br/>
“Mm..I work at a local library. I own it, more accurately.” George smiled. Dream smiled back.<br/>
Sapnap sat near the water, but not touching it. It burned his flesh, not physically, but it did hurt. The slightest amount of tears would feel like they’re burning holes in his skin.<br/>
He held back a sob, somehow the two boys caught onto this. George winced, but Dream immediately reacted. George has never been good at expressing emotions or comforting people. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, he didn’t mind though, the prince said that he could lay off, it seems as if he realized that he didn’t know what to do.<br/>
Dream walked over to Sapnap, and began to rub circles into his back.<br/>
“Shh,, it’s okay, don’t cry. I know you’re stressed,, I know you’re not used to new people, it’ll be okay..”<br/>
Sapnap turned to face him, and he pulled the older down onto the sand, he gripped at his shoulders, and buried his face in his chest. He rocked back and forth slightly, and his hands shook. His pupils were dilated, but with Dream by him ; his stress began to clear.<br/>
He refused to let himself cry.<br/>
It would hurt.<br/>
He didn’t want any more pain.<br/>
“What’s your name..?” Simple questions, Dream knew him. Simple, easy questions helped him calm down.<br/>
“P-..Pandas.”<br/>
“Favorite colour?”<br/>
“Red.”<br/>
“Best friend?”<br/>
“Okay,, now you’re just boosting your ego.” Sapnap chuckled shakily, lifting his head from Dream’s chest.<br/>
“So what if I am?”<br/>
Sapnap sighed in defeat, he fell backwards against the stand.<br/>
“Everything better?”<br/>
“Almost.”<br/>
“Good,”<br/>
Dream turned to George. George surprisingly sat on the sand next to Sapnap.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Hence why, the Dream Team was born.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
But it was all an illusion, wasn’t it? Dream was never there. As his name says, Dream.<br/>
In his two-hundred-seventy years of life, he finally made himself a friend, quite literally.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Hidden in the Sand, a mask of a prince who did once live, a full life with George and the ravenette ; but died unexpectedly, forcing Sapnap to relive the timeloop of his happy memories, the ones he loved. The ones where he was never loved the same.}</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>